Ash A Singer!
by Soccerblast2187
Summary: Ash, Brock, May and Max are finally done with the Hoenn league and are heading back to Pallet but not without a pit stop to Cerulean! What will Ash have to do now? AAML, PG-13 just for precautions.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters.

Back from being banned from this site, not sure why but oh well, lol.  I just wanted to ask a favor of readers, please just warn me if I'm doing anything wrong, I'm new and I don't quite understand all the rules yet.  Thanks a bunch and I hope you like!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash, Brock, May and Max had been on their way back to Pallet Town since the Hoenn League was over.  Ash and Brock both thought that it would be a good idea to stop at Cerulean to see their old friend and May and Max didn't have a problem with it.  Little did Ash know that something big was going to be asked of him.

"Misty? Anyone?" Ash yelled when they walked in the front door.

"Oh my gosh, Ash! What perfect timing!" Misty said rushing up and hugging him like it was the end of the world.  Ash just stood there turning blue from the lack of oxygen.  Misty let go, letting Ash tumble to the ground with a 'Waha', and greeted everyone.

"And how are you May?" Misty asked walking up to her and Max.

"I'm doing okay" May replied not really happy or mad to see her.  She really didn't know her that well since she only met her once.

"And what about you Max?"  Misty said looking down with a smile.

"I'm doing great!" Max said cheery.  Max seemed to like Misty more because she was a gym leader and she had Togepi, all things that Max found interesting.

"Don't I get a how do ya do?" Brock said to Misty with a smirk.

"Of course!" Misty said and gave Brock a quick hug.

"Okay so now that the greetings are over, why do I have such 'perfect timing'?" Ash asked picking himself off the floor.

"Well, I'll just show you.  Follow me," Misty said motioning them to follow.

Ash and co. followed her to an all to familiar room that Ash and Brock sat in before.

"Oh no, no, no.  I am not doing any kinda show!" Ash said getting the idea as soon as he walked into the room.

"Ash please you have too!  Our other guy just up and left. Please Ash, you have to!" Misty begged, taking Ash's hand in hers and making puppy dog eyes.

"Uh well…"Ash stuttered blushing because of the hand contact and the way she was staring at him.

"Yeah Ash, you should do it, it'd be fun" Brock chimed in trying to help Misty.

"Yeah, go Ash!" Max yelled.

"Whatever" May said not really caring.

"Fine, I'll do it" Ash said hanging his head and giving in.

"Yeah!" Misty said and dragged him over to the other side of the room to a table.

"Now sit down and I'll tell you what ya have to do" Misty said watching Ash sit down then sit down herself.  Before she could explain her sisters came in to the room.

"Wow, like, when did they get here Misty?" Daisy asked her.

"Yeah, like, why didn't you tell us?" Violet also wondered.

"Sorry guys, I was just so excited." Misty told them a little nervous.

"I bet you were." Lilly said with a smirk.

Misty blushed and quickly shook it off.

"I didn't introduce you to Ash and Brocks new traveling partners…this is May and Max." Misty said introducing them to her sisters.

"Hi!" All three said at the same time.

"And these are my sisters, Daisy, Lilly and Violet."

"Hi there, are you all gym leaders to!" Max said rushing up to them, really excited.

"Uh, well we used to, but Misty is the official gym leader now" Daisy answered with a sweatdrop forming on her head.

"So what do you do then?!" Max asked still excited.

"Well, we do water plays and sing in this very gym" Violet answered this time.

"Can I see!" Max asked now even more excited.

"Sure, I'll take you and May since you were never here before" Lilly answered more than happy to show the gym off.

"I think Brock should go too.  I really need to tell Ash whats going on without interruptions." Misty added in. "You don't mind Brock do you?"

"Nope, no prob!" Brock said running over to the sisters rather to excited and started to blush.  Misty saw this and slapped her face in hopelessness, Brock would never change.

"May are you comin'?" Max asked his big sister.

"Yeah, just hold your Ponyta!" May said and walked calmly over to them.

"Now follow us everyone." Violet said and lead everyone out of the room, finally leaving Ash and Misty alone.

"Alright finally some peace and quite.  Now you wanna know what your gonna do right?" Misty asked Ash who was sitting across from her.

"Uhhh, yeah" Ash said rather scared.

"Alright, your going to have to right and sing a song" Misty said waiting to see his reaction.

"WHAT, I CAN"T SING OR WRITE SONGS! ARE YOU INSANE!" Ash yelled and slammed his hands on the table.

"Sure you can its not that hard to write a song and I know you can sing better than when we were back in the Orange Islands, your voice has changed." Misty said sweetly trying to build his confidence.

"Your actually being nice?" Ash said a little shocked.  It's not like Misty was ALWAYS mean but it just seemed that this would be the time for a comment on how bad he sang.

"Well, yeah" Misty said also a little shocked that Ash didn't think she was nice.

"Ash do you really think that I'm..mean?" Misty said a little depressed.

"No!  You just pick on me that's all" Ash told her while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do if you thought that of me"  Misty said staring him in his brown eyes.

"I'd never think that of you." Ash complimented with a smile.  "Now what kinda song does this have to be and when do I needed it done by?"

"One needs to be a slow song and the other has to be like a rock song…and you need it done in 3 days, because that's when the show is obviously"

"Now I need to do 2 songs? Geez" Ash said getting a little scared.

"Sorry forgot to mention that" Misty said and mimicked Ash's 'scratch the back of your head.'

"Now I'll show you to your room so you can get started" Misty said getting up and Ash following.

So Misty showed Ash to his room which was right beside hers and May, Brock and Max's would be right across from them.  Before Ash could enter his room Misty pulled him back.

"I'll fill in the rest of the gang when their done with the tower….and I also wanted to say thank you." Misty said and kissed Ash on the cheek making him blush and make his eyes go wide.

"Uhh..your welcome?" Ash replied with a shaky voice.

"Now go get to work!" Misty said and playfully pushed him into his room.

"Alright, Alright I'm going" Ash laughed.

When Ash was inside she closed the door and went to go get the others and show them their rooms.  They had gotten there at around 6 and it was already 8:30.  They all needed to get there rest, so off she went.

Meanwhile back in Ash's room….

'She's changed…' Ash thought while lying in his bead and touched his cheek. 'Or maybe I have?'

Then it hit him, he knew exactly what he was going to write/sing about.

Too be continued….


	2. Suprises

Disclaimer:  I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters.

Ash awoke with a loud yawn and looked over to see what time it was.

"Wow, 8 o'clock.  I better get up and see what the others are doing." Ash said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  Ash pushed the covers back, got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.  As he let the water run over him he thought about the songs he had written last night.  He had been up till 2 writing the songs, but it surprised him at how easy the lyrics came.  Now all he had to do was make a beat so it was entertaining, that's going to be the hard part.  Ash turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist.  He then brushed his teeth and head out of the bathroom to get changed.

"Hi As…Oh my gosh I'm sorry" Misty said and turned her back, cheeks bright red.

Ash just stood their wide eyed and blushing.  Out of all the years they had spent together they had seen each other like this many times, why was it so embarrassing now for the both of them?

"Ummm… just let me grab my clothes and change…in the bathroom…of course." Ash stammered on, quickly grabbing his clothes and taking off into the bathroom.  Ash dressed and came out of the bathroom, this time greeting Misty fully clothed.

"So what's up?"  Ash asked Misty casually.

"Aren't you upset?" Misty asked Ash rather curiously.

"No, why would I be?  It's happened many times before."  Ash answered this time giving Misty the curious look.

"Well its just that every time I saw you, you'd yell at me and then I'd yell at you for seeing me" Misty said with a laugh remembering the old days.

"Things are different now" Ash said seriously and looked Misty in the eye, "Now lets go get breakfast!" Ash said changing to his usual cheery attitude and grabbed Misty's hand, dragging her along.

Ash and Misty walked into the kitchen, hand in hand and saw that everyone had started eating.

"So where have you guys been?" Brock asked after swallowing his food.

"Yeah, anyway!" Max said with a big smile and pointed to their hands.

Ash and Misty looked down, blushed, then pulled their hands apart and taking their seats at the table not saying a word to one another.

"Aww, look their blushing" Max pointed out and laughed.

"Will you shut up already!" Ash and Misty both yelled, getting big anime heads and causing Max to fall off the chair with a thud.

"Sorry, just playin' around" Max said with a sweat drop and sat himself back on the chair.

"Hey May don't you have anything to say?" Max asked a little confused at why his big sister wasn't acting herself.

"Nope" May said and continued eating her food.

Misty seemed to notice her attitude change to, and she knew exactly what it was.  She was jealous, but for some reason Misty didn't feel threatened by it or her.  Whenever Ash called he never mentioned her or anything like that, but he had told her what she was like when they first met.  He said that she pretty much didn't like Pokemon or battling and was made to become a trainer.  But, she slowly began to like Pokemon, but still had pretty much no clue with attacks or anything like that.  As of now she is into Pokemon beauty pageants.  That's why she wasn't that worried, they hardly had anything in common.

"So Ash, have you written those songs yet?" Misty asked trying to lighten the mood and eat.

"Actually yes." Ash replied and took his last bite of food.

Misty just starred at him with eyes wide, in shock from both him finishing his songs so soon and at how fast he ate his food. 

"What?" Ash said with a laugh, putting his hands behind his head and smiling.

"Well first off…."Misty stopped and looked at her watch "You just broke your record." Misty finished and looked at him.  Ash just blinked, wondering what she was talking about until it finally hit him.

"Ah man, you still keep track?!  That's great!" Ash said remembering that they had been keeping track of how long it took him to eat each meal.

"What are you guys talking about?"  Max asked confused.

"Misty would keep track of how fast Ash would eat each meal.  It was always hilarious because he would have food all over his face." Brock answered for Ash and Misty.

"Yeah Ash, it looks like you have managed to become more of a slob." Misty said to Ash and gave him the 'Mr. Smart Guy look'.

"I am not a slob!" Ash yelled at her.

"Are too!" Misty yelled back.

"Oh here we go" Brock said resting his head on his hand.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

With each "Am not" and "Are too" their faces got closer and closer together.  They had been sitting across from each other at the table so they were pushing and reaching across the table.  Pretty soon the fighting stopped and they just starred at each other.  Everyone else at the table watched, taking out some popcorn, especially Brock.  He had been waiting for this moment forever and now he could watch it right at the kitchen table.  The two were so oblivious that they forgot about the others.  They were inches apart from kissing until someone broke it up.

"Can I have more pancakes?"  May asked knowing exactly what that question would do.

Both Ash and Misty quickly pulled apart and slammed back into their chairs causing both of them fall backwards, onto the floor.

"Sure, just go get them." Misty said to May some what mad.

"Thanks" May said with a smile, pretending that nothing happened.

Both picked themselves off the floor and continued talking like nothing happened.  Although Misty knew in her mind that it was only a matter of time before Ash would be hers.  That was like the second close call.  Ash on the other hand was some what confused as to why these strange feelings were occurring.

'Why do I feel these strange feelings for Misty all of a sudden?  I feel like I want to be around her all the time and stuff.  Do I like her?  Does she like me back?  To many questions Ketchum, slow down.'  Ash thought in his head and not realizing that he ws making weird facial expressions.

"Uhh Ash, are you alright?" Misty asked wondering what was going on in his head.

Everyone else was just laughing at each expression he would make.

"Hmm, oh yeah I'm fine." Ash answered coming out of his trance.

"So Ash can I see your songs?" Misty asked.

"Nope" Ash answered getting up and placing his dishes in the sink.

"Why not?" Misty asked again and also placed her dishes in the sink.

Everyone else soon followed, putting there dished in the sink and leaving the room leaving Ash and Misty to chat.

"It's a surprise." Ash said with a smile.

"Now where do I talk to people about the beats to the music and instruments?"  Ash now asking the questions.

"Follow me."

They brought to a different room that was half filled with different instruments, but mostly guitars.

"Hey, how are you Misty?"  Ray asked greeting her.

"I'm great!  Ash this is Ray, he's one of our musicians here for our plays and such." Misty said introducing Ash to him.

Ray wasn't exactly built well, but skinny and he had spiky hair. (Kinda like Gohans)

"Nice to meet you" Ash said and shaking his hand.

"Ash here has songs that need to have beats put to them.  You think you could give him what he wants?" Misty asked Ray.

"Sure no problem and Ash your going to need to know my other musicians."

"This is Wayne, he does guitar, Rex does drums, Brandon does pretty much and ocrastra instrument, and Chad does any background music." Ray said pointing to each of his men behind him.

"And I also do guitar" Ray added.

"Great, this is going to be so cool!  Lets get started!" Ash said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll leave ya to it" Misty said and turned to leave.

"Cya Misty!" Everyone in the room yelled.

"Bye!" And she was out of the room.

AN:  I hope you like, I finally started my job at Ollies.  Some of you might know it and some might not.  So yeah, lol.  I'm also sorry if May is out of character, but I don't like her and I'm trying to make her act jealous, lol.  Till next time!


End file.
